fantasticfourmoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Fantastic (Trank Series)
Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) is a scientist and the team leader of the Fantastic Four. Biography ''Fantastic Four Born in New York, Reed lived with his mother and step father who never understood his incredible intelligence. One day in school Reed told his class and teacher about wanting to be the first person to teleport only for his teacher to shut him down. Sometime later Reed stole parts from a salvage yard that happened to belong to his fellow classmate Ben Grimm. Grimm allowed Reed to use his materials and the two teleport a toy car away while blacking out half of the neighborhood and, where the car had once been, was sand from where it had been sent off to. Seven years later, an adult Reed and Ben at a High School science fair showed the judges their redefined teleporter. Also in attendance were Dr. Franklin Storm and adopted daughter Sue. Turning on the machine and using a child's plane the teleporter brought back the plane but also destroyed the school's basketball hoop. Dr. Storm revealed to Reed and Ben that their machine had been sending the objects to another dimension. Storm recruited Reed to the Baxter Institute, a think tank for talented young prodigies. Soon after Reed met Victor von Doom the man who started the project and Sue's younger brother, Johnny. Together the group finally built a Quantum Gate and successfully teleported a chimp. However, government agent, Harvey Allen told them that NASA would take over and that they would not be going on the excursion. After getting intoxicated with Johnny and Victor, they decided to take the Quantum Gate and go to the dimension themselves. Reed contacted Ben not wanting to do this without him and the four successfully teleported to the dimension. As Victor touched the green energy of the planet it started to become unstable. Reed, Johnny and Ben escaped with the help of Sue while Victor was seemingly killed. While returning, the four were affected on a molecular level with Reed gaining the ability to stretch his limbs. Waking up in government custody, Reed escaped his restraints and located Ben who has been turned into a rock like creature. Reed promised Ben that he would fix him and escaped the facility and for one year worked on trying to rebuild another Quantum Gate so he could cure Ben and the others, in this time Reed built a suit to help keep his body together. The Military located Reed with Sue's help and sent in Ben who captured him and brought him back. On the way back Reed tried to apologize and ensured Ben he would fix him but Ben refused to listen to him. Sue confronted Reed and asked him to help them rebuild the Quantum Gate so they could fix themselves. Reed agreed and easily fixed the machine. After Dr. Allen sent a team in and found Victor, who had somehow survived. The team brought him back only for Victor to claim that he wanted to go back to the other dimension and killed Dr. Allen and Dr. Storm in the process. Reed, Ben, Sue and Johnny follow him. The team faced off against him but Victor proved too powerful and easily outclassed the group and disabled Reed suit. However Reed managed to pull himself back together and told the others that to stop Victor they must work together. Working in tangent the team defeated Victor by knocking him into the energy link between the dimensions, disintegrating him and saving the Earth in the process. Later, the group demanded the government to give them a facility to continue their scientific endeavors and decided to work as a team with the ultimate goal of using their powers to help others. Character traits Reed is considered a scientific prodigy who has yet to discover his full potential. Powers and abilities *'Inhuman Elasticity: '''Reed's transformation made him inhumanly pliable and malleable. He can contort, elongate, expand, deform, compress, flatten, inflate, reflexiveness and change the structure, hardness, shape, roughness, density, bulk, thickness, form, bodily cohesion, and level of solidity of his body. This allows him enhanced mobility, by transforming his body to be able to spring or stretch over distances. His body naturally cushions almost every impact and stretches on its surface so only when he is in his normal form can anything pierce his flesh. He can enhance the effect of his effort and exertion to superhuman levels with his abilities. This have given him super-human strength and resilience, making even bullet impacts useless on him and giving him the force of large machinery, or a moving car, allowing him to easily overpower humans. His plasticity also enhances the speed of which he can move his body and individual parts, giving him speed that rivals moving vehicles. While he is capable of transforming and swelling his body and individual parts also allows him to shape himself into various geometric and aerodynamic shapes. He can shape himself into into a wall, sheet, tube, ball, spring, parachute, hand-glider, trampoline, and fan like formations. He can use his ability to fit through openings as small as a needle sized hole. This make it almost impossible to restrain him as he can more than easily slip out of seemingly any form of restraints. Relationships Allies *Fantastic Four **Ben Grimm/The Thing - Best Friend and Teammate **Sue Storm/Invisible Woman - Love Interest and Teammate **Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Friend and Teammate *Franklin Storm † - Employer Enemies *Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom *Harvey Allen † External links * * Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four (2015 film) Characters Category:The Fantastic Four 2 Characters Category:Humans